


Batman Files: The Rouge Crew

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian





	Batman Files: The Rouge Crew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Others we came across](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729492) by [TimWaynetheLoser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser). 



Dick Grayson couldn't stop thinking about the strangers they had come across earlier that day. The Rogue Crew is Verena had called them.

And if there was anything he knew about Batman, it was that Batman knew everything in Gotham.

He went into the batcave while the others were out doing whatever. Alfred looked at him with a knowing look before he went in.

He sat down at the computer and put his hand on the scanner.

“Show me the files on the rogue crew.” He said.

He opened the first one that popped up. An image of the girl called Ahosi was in the corner of the video.

“Ahosi, real name Annika Seacole. Age 18. She is the adopted daughter of a student of Cheshire and an Amazon, whom of which have four other adopted children. As of know I have no knowledge of her biological parents. She is highly trained in combat and skilled with poisons. As a very powerful empath Annika can sense emotions and can manipulate others emotions but the latter is not one I have know of her actually doing.” 

Dick frowned. He was surprised Bruce never tried recruiting her. At least to his knowledge.

Then there was the next one. The person called Selkie was in a photo in the corner. The one who got very pissed about Jason shooting the grey haired kid. 

“Selkie, real name Lynn Small. Previous name was Pearl Bailey. Nonbinary. Age 18. A foster child whose mother was killed during a robbery. Father unknown except for he is most likely Atlantean. They were almost adopted by Dr and Dr Small before the two women's disappearance. Can control water and breath underwater. Semi skilled fighter. Student at Gotham University on a partial scholarship for swimming.” 

Dick wondered if being half-Atlantean would count as cheating when it came to swimming. Probably not.

The next was about the grey haired person. The Aswang. The one Jason shot.

“The Aswang, real name Flori Dela Cruz. Age 15. Youngest of the crew. Nonbinary. This is the one who graffitied WayneTech a lot. Including phrases such as 'Fuck you're and 'Sappho is proud'. Lives with Selkie aka Lynn Small. Parents are dead. Extremely loud screams. Never seen without their mask.” 

No wonder Selkie was so pissed at Jason. Also it was nice to put a face to the graffiti on WayneTech.

The fourth one was about the girl with the scar. Voltage.

“Voltage. Real name, Elena Ramírez Santana. Age 19. Electric powers. Her mother Her mother was one of Electrocutioner last experiments, she managed to escape and when she gave birth to elena years later she died while Elena was born with her powers. She was taken in by a woman named Old Yaya along with Yaya’s niece. A real pain in the ass but for the most part has her heart in the right place. I worry about her and Verena’s interactions. They seem rather comfortable around each other. I worry Verena may get hurt due to her trusting nature.” 

He raised an eyebrow. No wonder Verena was so calm around them. She knew Voltage. And maybe even the others. He wouldn't ask her about them though. You don't ask questions in Wayne Manor. And he doubted Verena was in any real trouble. 

Of course he had come across her before. She stole his wallet once. Also flipped Jason off once. Well okay more than once. He didn't really know her name until now after all she was just a thief that had some electrical powers. That wasn't too big of a deal in Gotham.

The next one was of a boy he didn't recognize. 

“Aristotle Chavez. They call him Oracle. Human. Hacker. High schooler with a boyfriend. Parents died when he was ten. Foster kid in an abusive household.” 

Dick frowned. Poor kid. If he wasn't working with criminals Bruce probably would have adopted him by now. 

Then there was one with just Batman in the frame.

“The Rogue Crew. A small group made up of anti heroes. Can be very dangerous. Made of Ahosi, Selkie, the Aswang and Oracle. Voltage interacts with them.” 

Dick sighed. The Rogue Crew was interesting. They could be good allies to the bats. Maybe some of them could be new recruits.


End file.
